Mostly
by The Creature
Summary: They are all mostly something...but only mostly. For fiona12690's alphabet challenge
1. Mostly

Rose  
Weasely is **_MOSTLY_** nice

Albus Severus Potter is **_MOSTLY_** straight

Fred Weasely is **_MOSTLY_** funny

Lucy Weasely is **_MOSTLY_** normal

Teddy Lupin is **_MOSTLY_ **in love

James Sirius Potter is **_MOSTLY_** happy

Victoire Weasely is **_MOSTLY_** perfect

Roxanne Weasely is **_MOSTLY_** tomboy

Molly Weasely is **_MOSTLY_** feminist

Louis Weasely is **_MOSTLY_** mama's boy

Dominique Weasely is **_MOSTLY_** rebel

Hugo Weasely is **_MOSTLY_** Gryffindor

Lily Luna Potter is **_MOSTLY_** harmless

…But only **_MOSTLY_**


	2. Rose

You have always been the kindest  
of your entire family  
of all your cousins and aunts and  
uncles and your brother and your mum and dad too  
you are everyone's favorite because  
you make each person you talk to feel so very special  
_-even if you don't mean to-  
(you usually don't)  
_you cannot help it and that  
is what makes you so angry at everything  
being nice  
is not something you strive to  
do or  
be but instead it  
is a cancerous tumor that you have never  
been able properly have removed from  
your conscience and you hate it so  
much that the hate fills you from the  
top of your  
head to the tips of  
your toes and it keeps on growing so fast that  
you have long ago lost hope of  
ever stopping it and  
each day is a struggle as  
you attempt to commit the  
impossible for you  
you try in vain to  
be cruel


	3. Albus

Don't tell

_Never_ tell

Don't even speak

– You'll ruin everything with just **three words** –

_Those _**three words**

Those **three words** that make all the difference in the world

But, oh how you long to say those **three words**

The words that mean everything and nothing at the same time

And it would be a weight off your chest

And suddenly you would be lighter than air

And everything would be right…

_(But only for a moment)_

Because

It could never last

It could never be

You and him

Him and you

_(He's marrying your sister)_

So, as much as you _long_

_-with all of your heart-_

To take him into your arms

To tell him how you feel

It doesn't matter

Does it?

Because

He's already said those **three words **to her

_Many times_

And so you can't tell

_Never_ tell

No matter how much you want to say

"**I love you"**


	4. Fred

It's funny

How they named you after someone so perfect

It's funny

How they expect you to be just like him

It's funny

How little you have in common with the man who was first called 'Fred'

It's funny

How they don't care about your perfect marks or impeccable attendance

It's funny

How you can do everything right but, the moment you do something wrong they finally notice

It's funny

How much you have begun to hate the man who once owned your name

It's funny

How you look nothing like your father and yet you are compared to his identical brother

It's funny

How ironic life turns out to be

It's funny

How much they'd lose if you just changed your name

It's funny

How your life has become such a joke

It's funny

How nothing's really funny at all…

…not to you.


	5. Lucy

I am different from my sister Molly  
Molly goes to school on a train  
I go by bus  
Molly uses brooms to fly  
I just use them to sweep up messes  
Molly goes to see a healer who makes her better in a day  
I have to take nasty medicine and see a doctor who gives me shots when I'm sick  
Molly has a pet owl who carries her letters from all over Great Britain  
I have a goldfish who doesn't really do much at all  
Molly can brew potions  
I can't even make macaroni without burning something  
Molly can use a spell to make herself invisible during hide and seek  
I have to actually find a place to hide  
Molly is a witch  
I'm just a squib  
Molly is lucky, she gets to be **_NORMAL_**


	6. Teddy

You _love _her

With all your heart and soul

You _love_ her

With every breath you take

You _love_ her

With your entire self

_But, do you really?_

You are to _marry_ her

But you have cold feet

-don't you?-

Oh, you can tell me

I won't

S

P

I

L

L

Your secrets

Your affections for your

-Dragon chasing god sister-

And not the

-silver haired beauty-

You have taken as your bride-to-be

I won't speak a word

But, that doesn't mean you won't be tempted to ask her to run away with you

She just might

-you know-

But, then again, she won't

Not for you

Never for you

So just keep on pretending to love your

-silver haired beauty-

Marry her

Build a family

And never let your secret slip


	7. Victoire

You are a sculpture

Hand crafted by Hephaestus himself

Your hair is spun of real silver

Your eyes are made pure blue tourmalines

Your muscles are a milky white cameo carved into your precious coral skin

Your cheekbones are high and made of rhodochrosite

Your clothing is woven from threads of gold

You are perfect

_-at first glance-_

But

_-when one takes a closer look they will see you clearly-_

Your silver hair has long ago been tarnished

Your tourmaline eyes are slightly discoloured

Your cameo toned, coral skin has been stained over the years

Your high, rhodochrosite cheekbones have long since faded away

Your brightly woven gold clothing have become ragged and worn

You have grown up and out of childishly soft features

You have left behind your maidenhood's youthful beauty

But

_-darling-_

You are still perfect


	8. Hugo

"Aw" Said he

"Another Weasley,

where shall you go?

I'll be the one to know!

My choices are four;

no less; no more!

So why not first tell me

where do you think you'll be?"

Said I, "Gryffindor,

now and forevermore!"

"A Lion like the rest

may not be the best

sorting for you my boy

Badgers would bring you great joy."

"No, I'll not be Hufflepuff!

Your joking has gone far enough!

Why do you make a jest of me?

Place me where I'm ought to be!"

"But if I say Gryffindor

that would be a lie or more!"

"Say it now and say it loud

so that my family might be proud!"

"You wish to end up like your kin?

A Badger in the Lion's den?

Oh, my dear boy you must be dumn

from where did such denial come?"

"I want to make my father say,

'This is my son and my son he'll stay!'"

"Prepare to wage internal war.

Very well, I'll say…GRYFFINDOR!"


End file.
